This invention relates to an ornament hanger of the type used at Christmas time to hang small ornaments from trees, wires or other supports. There are a large variety of ornament hangers which are available but if the ornament hangers are made out of plastic they tend if not extremely bulky to be insufficiently strong for some of the heavier ornaments which are currently being used. The result of this unfortunate circumstance is that valued ornaments tend to deform the ornament hangers such that the ornament is released, falls and breaks.
The invention herein described obviates the problems of the prior art by using polyethylene or polypropylene which are common and relatively inexpensive synthetic organic resins while at the same time due to the unique construction and design, the inventive ornament hanger provides increased strength while still maintaining dimensions which are relatively slender and are attractive for use in home decorations.